I'm just a cat and i'm doing cat stuff
by Burnbee
Summary: Otherwise known as I.J.C.A.I.D.C.S.Bumblebee has been turned into a kitten and it's time for one ninja to step up his game and take on his and Bumblebee's duties while babysitting the trouble maker.But it's not that easy untill Wheel jack come's to get his memory back.
1. I know it's Bumblebee!

prowl carefully sat the cat on ratchets medical berth.  
"and your sure this is bumblebee?"ratchet scout had been missing for weeks after being turned into a cat(which wasnt his fault he just walked by wheeljacks lab at the wrong time)he went out one night and never came back.  
"one hundred percent."prowl replied.  
"why is he asleep?"ratchet ask.  
"i had to knock him out so he wouldn't attack me."prowl replied pointing to the once white but now pink bandage on his arm."dont worry i didnt kill'em"prowl rolled his optics and pointed at prowls arm.  
"i'll check that out in a few."ratchet said.  
" 's just a small scratch i was just trying to keep it from getting all over him in his new organic body."prowl nodded understanding but before ratchet could get started on tests and things bumblebee jumped up looking between the two fear in his eye's.  
of these guy's./b  
bumblebee and prowl both thought bumblebee was going to attack them so they stepped did the only thing he could think .he turned and ran away from them only to run off the other side of the berth.  
buh-oh now look what you did moron!/b  
bumblebee thought as he was caught him before he could hit the felt a pinch in his neck and the last thing he saw was prowl.  
"alright if it is bumblebee something is very wrong."ratchet placed the cat back on the medical berth.  
*a few hours later*  
ratchet shook his head and sighed it was if reading his thoughts bumblebee jumped up and slowly started to sneak was going grand untill he hit something and it fell head snapped up.  
"dont you dare."ratchet grawled knowing he was heading for the whimpered and hid in the cracks between ratchets slapped himself in the face.  
ioops./i  
ratchet thought.  
:bulletred: : hey prowl!  
:bulletblack: : yes ratchet?  
:bulletred: : i need your help.  
:bulletblack: : with what?  
:bulletred: : it's bumblebee he's to afraid to come near me.i need your help to get him to settle down.  
ratchet heard prowl sigh over the comm link.  
:bulletblack: : be right there.  
ratchet paced and watched the cat at the same wasnt long untill prowl got there.  
"where is he?"prowl ask.  
"told ya he know about him out of there."ratchet replied pointing to the small cat fearfully watching bent down on one knee."i going to go clean up the mess he made."ratchet said and turned to clean up his slowly reached a hand out and bumblebee slowly scooted ears lowered in fear and the small cat whimpered.  
"hey come 's ok."prowl whispered cat whimpered again."hey come on it's alright.i wont hurt you.i promise."prowl whispered.  
bnone of those other guys promised anything other than pain...should i trust him?/b  
bumblebee was so lost in thought he hadnt notice prowl grab him untill he felt gentle a hand scratching behind his couldn't help but melt into the gentle 'bots grasp.  
"did you get him out yet?"ratchet looked up.  
"yes."prowl watched as ratchet finished cleaning up then turned around.  
"well i'm finished with take bumblebee away."ratchet nodded and carried the cat away.  
*the halls of the base*  
prowl was walking down the hall with bumblebee still purring away in his arms when optimus passed stopped and back up before sighing.  
"prowl you cant have an organic it back."optimus smirked.  
"i thought teammates werent pets."prowl replied."ratchet just proved this is indeed bumblebee."prowl added.  
" him out of trouble."optimus said and walked away.  
*prowls room*  
prowl walked in and placed the small cat on his stood up and looked at prowl as he started walking towards his looked at the ground.  
bhm...maybe it's not that far away.../b  
bumblebee took a deep breath and opened his eye's and smiled seeing he landed on his walked over to prowls desk and hopped up he almost fell but caught himself and climbed the rest of the way saw prowl looking at he walked over and stuck his head in prowls way looking down a the data huffed and frowned.  
"hey bumblebee move."prowl said trying to see around the furry little head in his didnt move as if not knowing his own name."bumblebee."prowl looked up at him confused.  
bmy names not bumblebee it's stupid cat thing./b  
bumblebee meowed.  
"your name is on you have to remember your own name."prowl said.  
bhm...although that is much bumblebee it is./b  
bumblebee meow and looked at the data pad again.  
"bumblebee please move."prowl looked at him and stepped off his data pad."thank you."prowl added scratching bumblebee under the nudged the hand with his head before continueing to wonder prowls found a stylis and batted that around with his front paws for a minute then hopped off prowls walked over to prowls tree and started stopped on a branch covered in sunlight and just relaxed in the heat.  
bmaybe being caught by this guy wasnt so bad./b  
bumblebee a little while he got hungry so he went back to prowl and nudged prowls leg but the only respons he got was a hand that came down to pet latched onto the hand and started bitting in but not real sighed and picked up the cat.  
"alright you've got my what?"prowl meowed looking at him pittifully then started biting his hand again."um...hungry?"prowl sat up nodding quickly."alright then lets go find you something...cat friendly."prowl thought.  
*the living room*  
"hey prowl nice cat."sari sighed.  
"oh i think you'll like this cat alot smile."prowl replied.  
"why?"sari ask.  
"because this cat just happens to be bumblebee."prowl jumped up.  
"no way!you found him?!"sari dug his face into prowls armor.  
" he doesnt remember us."prowl told the little girl.  
"oh sorry."sari whispered.  
"say do you know where i could find him something a little more cat friendly to eat?"prowl nodded.  
"i could go to the store and get him some tuna."sari looked at bumblebee for his aprovel and burst into looked down and laughed was making a choking movement then pretended to drop dead in prowls hands."ok how about cat food?"sari laid down."um...dog food?"sari rapped his tail around himself.


	2. What is a peanut butter sandwhich?

"peanut butter sandwich?"sari 's ears perked up at that one as he eyed her questioningly."it's two pieces of bread with a creamy filling in the middle."sari thought it over then nodded deciding to try something new.  
*after sari gets back*  
bumblebee sat on the floor in prowls room playing with a ball of yarn.  
"ok here."sari tried to put it down next to bumblebee but he ran behind prowl when she got to close.  
"just leave it there and he'll eat it when you back up."prowl took a couple steps back and bumblebee slowly stepped walked over to the he would play with it and make sure it was safe to eat but this was fresh food not garbage so he sniffed it then started eating.  
**hm...i'm not puking my guts out or laying on the floor dying maybe i should try to trust her.**  
bumblebee thought once he was finished gathered up all of what little courage he had and forced himself to go and rub up against pet him and he could tell she was he'd hang out with her.  
"i have to get some work done."prowl said.  
"alright i'll go then."sari stood and watched as bumblebee walked over and curled up around a stuffed animal(that sorta looked like a bear in a ninja suit)sari had picked up along with many other toys, and slowly drifted off to couldnt help it he picked the kitten up and placed it on his berth then went to once and a while he look over at the kitten and make sure it was woke up.  
**my throats he'll give me something to drink but how do i ask him?**  
bumblebee ask himself as he hopped of the gracefully landed on his feet and walked over to as he was about to jump on prowls desk jazz came in.  
"hey prowl."jazz said walking looked up.  
"hi jazz."prowl felt something brush up against his leg and looked down to see bumblebee cowering behind bent down and picked the cat up.  
"why do you have a cat?"jazz ask.  
"this is not any cat this is just found him yesterday."prowl replied petting the cat."he was just kind of shivering out in the rain so i picked him up not really thinking and realized it was bumblebee."prowl added.  
"thats cool."jazz slowly reached out a hand to flinched knowing he was looked at prowl he gentley pet bumblebee's put his ears down and dropped his head a stopped and looked at prowl."ok onto what i came in here called a meeting and everyone's waiting for said bring the fuz ball.i'm guessing that bumblebee."jazz nodded and stood up.  
*living room*  
everyone sat where they were supposed up front with prowl on his left and jazz on his clreared his throat to annouce he was starting and the room got quiet.  
"now we have found bumblebee but he is still a is wrong so he doesnt remember now prowl is his caretaker."optimus whispered."if you see him wondering around the base make sure to keep quiet so you dont scare him."optimus moved and prowl came was on his shoulder tail losely around prowl neck.  
"this is he looks a little dirty but sari said she'd fix that after this."prowl whispered while pointing at the cat on his shoulder."like optimus said if you see him wondering the base stay not approach him let him come to you because you might scare him into not wanting to come near you."prowl bots sitting down watched as jazz reached out a hand to bumblebee who sniffed it."if he does come to you let him get your scent before touching him or again he might get scared of you."prowl others watched as bumblebee carefully walked down jazz's arm and sat on his stepped down and jazz watched as bumblebee jumped back to landed falling off prowls shoulder so prowl pushed him the rest of the way up.  
"ok onto 'con from jetstorm and jetfire saying they have seen starscream know when we see that moron there are more 'cons near keep you optics open for ...reports from the city and arcee of lugnut and or blitswing around as i said before keep a good look out for them."jazz said and stepped stepped back.  
"this meeting is now over."optimus walked up to prowl.  
"alright this is going to be please."sair handed her bumblebee.  
"be careful dont let him drowned you."prowl called laughing.  
"hardy har har prowl."sari called back.  
"i bet five days patrol they both come out soaked."jazz said.  
"well i bet five days patrol she comes out wet and he's dry."prowl shook hands.  
"your on."jazz heard a scream then sari shouting.  
"BUMBLEBEE!"sari minutes later bumblebee raced in looking terrified he found prowl and raced for him.  
"HA!not a drop on him."prowl hid behind just bent down and picked him stormed in soaked."and i win the bet."prowl grined.  
"oh nuts and bolts."jazz replied.  
"you can give the little beast a bath!i'm not!"sari shouted pointing a finger at prowl then stormed off.  
"well ,as the humans say, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."prowl replied.  
** i did was dunk her in the bath.**  
bumblebee meowed.  
"well we are gonna get going."prowl said and walked out with bumblebee purched quite nicely on his shoulder.  
*hall*  
anybot who walked by gave a friendly greeting to the would waive and bumblebee would meow.  
**why do i feel like i've been here before?**  
bumblebee ask mentally shrugged it off and begain to climb on felt shifting and a sudden light weight on his helm.  
"hey!hey wait what are you doing!"prowl next thing he knew there was a tail in his face."hey."prowl moved the tail out of the way in time to see jazz.  
"hey!"jazz went to reply and got a mouth full of moved it again.  
"hi."prowl replied."how's it-"prowl started then moved bumblebees tail again."going?"prowl finished.  
" lil' bee?"jazz ask as he tried not to laugh when prowl yet again moved bumblebee's tail.  
"annoying as usual but i'm happy he's back."prowl shot up.  
**BACK?!what does he mean back?!wait he called me !**  
bumblebee squeaked when two hand grabed him and gently pulled him down.  
"your tail is quiet annoying."prowl looked at him.  
**is not.**  
bumblebee meowed.  
"so were yall heading to?"jazz ask.  
"proble back to my room."prowl replied.  
**no way i'm thirsty!**  
bumblebee looked down at him.  
"unless there's somewhere he wants to go."prowl said.  
"ok do you want to go to prowls room?"jazz ask the shook his head.  
"ugh this is like guessing what he wanted to eat all over again."prowl mumbled."um...living room?"prowl shook his head again.  
"outside?"jazz shook his head no.  
"hey maybe he's hungry about the kitchen?"prowl meowed while nodding his head.  
"ok to the kitchen we go."jazz said.  
*kitchen*  
they walked in and prowl sat bumblebee down on the island in the center.  
"so are you hungry?"jazz shook his head no.  
"guy's he's thirsty."sari said walking nodded his head yes.  
"how'd you know?"jazz ask.  
"he hasnt had a thing to drink all day so i just guessed."sari shrugged."get a bowl with water init and just set it on the floor in your he's thirsty he can get a drink without having to play the guessing game."sari added.


	3. No more yarn!

prowl nodded as jazz did what sari headed back for prowls room.  
*prowls room*  
bumblebee was had a food bowl and water bowl both full,a place to stay,some toys,and a friend to play/share a room had given up on getting work done bumblebee wanted to play so prowl tied yarn to his tree with a mouse onit and bumblebee grabed onto laughed when he swung onit.  
"yo!prowl!hey man come out here!op has something to talk to you about!"jazz shouted.  
"alright!"prowl replied."hey bee i'm going out for a moment."prowl said bumblebee pay'd him no mind.  
*with op*  
"yes optimus?"prowl ask as he entered the primes office.  
"prowl i can not find yours or bumblebee's health why."optimus said.  
"bumblebee went missing right before then so he missed his and i went searching so i missed mine."prowl replied."by the way he doesnt cause as much trouble now that he's a cat but my reports and stuff maybe a little late every time i sit down to start he gets in the way or runs off with my datapad."prowl prime laughed.  
"alright just make sure i get them before the end of the month."optimus nodded and left.  
*prowls room*  
prowl opened his door and his jaw was everywhere and tied up in the middle in a huge knot upside down was of course,bumblebee who gulped and let out a nervous let an irratated but worried smile come to his face as he walked stopped smiling and begain to untie the tied up cat and his room.  
"now stay still."prowl said." - no stay!"prowl laughed.  
*about two hours later*  
prowl finally got everything untied.  
"bumblebee dont do that again."prowl crawled up in prowls lap and snuggled in for a nice warm nap whenever prowl grabbed his and pulled him out of his he was in trouble bumblebee's ears flatened,his tail curled up around his back feet,and his big baby blue eye's got bigger."come on lets get to bed."prowl said not even looking at the kitten in his placed the cat in his arm and pet him with his free hand as he walked over to his lay'd down and put bumblebee beside him."i'll get sari to get you a cat bed so you can sleep good tomorrow."prowl said then shut off his felt something gently lay on his chest and knew that the only thing soft and fuzzy in his room was bumblebee so he mentally shrugged and continued to sleep.  
*next morning*  
prowl woke up and powered on his looked down and gently ran a hand down bumblebee's jumped up in fear he backed up and backed up to far and fell off prowls then quickly found a small crack to crawl was shaking so hard with fear prowl was sure he was shaking the quickly got up and made his way to bumblebee.  
"hey it's on bumblebee it's on your safe."prowl whispered gently touched bumblebee's ear and he whimpered.  
**come 's safe!move your legs!he wont hurt you.**  
bumblebee thought to watched as the kitten forced it's self into his hand then gently lifted his other hand and softly stroked his ears.  
"shhh.i'm not gonna hurt you."prowl relaxed.  
**it was only a wont hurt you.**  
bumblebee looked up and prowl with his big blue eye's and rubbed his head into prowls chest.  
**thank you for saving me.**  
bumblebee just continued to pet him even as he walked to his desk and set him in his one hand petting bumblebee and the other hand writing prowl was sure he'd get at least a little work done.  
(prowls report)  
_Sunday October 23rd_ : Took down Decepticons most major injurys one injurys : Ratchet major processer ach,Bulkhead none,Optimus Prime chipped paint and armor,Prowl no sign of Bumblebee.  
_Monday October 24th_ : No sign of Decepticons and no in request for more oil,medical grade energon,and sign of Bumblebee.  
_Tuesday October 25th_ : Still no sign of ' injurys or reply from Bumblebee on streets beaten and ,while a kitten, lives in Prowls the finding of Bumblebee and got him checked over.  
_Wednesday Today October 26th_ : Bumblebee is of to perfect no reply from again in four more days if no reply.  
(end)  
"well three more days and i can turn this ."prowl looked up and meowed at looked down."yes?"prowl looked at the ground.  
**i want down.**  
bumblebee meowed.  
"i'm guessing you want on the ground."prowl nodded and nudged his placed him on the ground and he ran to his water was knocking at the door.  
**who could that be?**  
bumblebee meowed and walked toward the door.  
"no bumblebee away from the door!"prowl exclaimed as the door started grabed him just before the door hit him.  
"hey man!"jazz let out the breath he was holding.  
"hi jazz."prowl walked in and sat on prowls berth without closing the door.  
"somethin' wrong?"jazz ask frowning.  
"no bumblebee just almost got wacked in the face with the door."prowl replied as he sat bumblebee jumped up and down then ran out of prowls room to explore.  
"slag."both raced after bumblebee.  
*outside*  
prowl ran outside to look saw optimus backing up and bumblebee behind him.  
"OPTIMUS STOP!"prowl skidded on his breaks as prowl ran behind him.  
"prowl!what's wrong?!"optimus ask.  
"bumblebee!get back here!"prowl watched as prowl went after the bright yellow kitten who raced into the base.  
*inside*  
"thought i had him cornered.i'll check the living room you get the med bay."prowl said.  
"alright."jazz spilt ran in the living room only to get attacked by a ball of yellow whimpering was caught off guard and fell on the looked at the scared kitten on his chestplate.  
"hey whats wrong?"prowl ask gently as he ran a hand down bumblebee's back.  
"aweprowl!thatsacutekitten!caniseehim?!canicanicanicani?!pleasepleaseplease!"blurr exclaimed.  
"blurr didnt you hear the meeting this morning?"prowl ask shelding bumblebee.  
"nope!me,sentinel,andbothsetsoftwinsjustgother e!"blurr replied.  
"ok well your not aloud to touch doesnt remember us."prowl said getting walked out.  
: jazz i found him.

: see ya.  
*prowls room*  
prowl watch bumblebee closely.  
**i'm never leaving this room again unless he's with me.**  
bumblebee came into prowls room suddenly.  
"hey prowl!"ratchet jumped down from his tree and walked over to ratchet.  
"yeah?"prowl ask.  
"where is he?"ratchet ask.  
"over there why?"prowl ask pointing to bumblebee who was watching the pair from behind prowls tree.  
"i have a friend who can get bumblebee's memory back."ratchet took a step towards prowls tree and crouched down and stuck out his hand."come here."ratchet looked at prowl who nodded before slowly making his way to looked up at rachet before slowly stepping in his slowly stood and walked out.  
(a few hours later in med bay)  
**oh my head...**  
bumblebee hearing a throat clear he looked up.


	4. Who am I?

**why are ratchet,prowl,and some other bot staring at me.**  
bumblebee thought.  
"bumblebee nodd if you remember who i am."ratchet nodded."nodd if you remember who this is."ratchet replied pointing to nodded.  
**i rememeber him being really nice and let me stay in his i woke up scared and he was...worried?prowler was worried.**  
bumblebee slowly stood and stumbled ,almost drunkly, over to beside prowl he fell face forward into the side on his leg.  
"bumblebee."wheeljack ask.  
meeeeooow?**yeeesss?**  
"tired?"wheeljack ask.  
meow,meow meow MEOW!**no i just decided to slam my face into his side!**  
"alright no need to get mean."wheeljack replied.  
"by the way wheeljack wheeljack."ratchet said.  
**so thats his name.**  
bumblebee looked up and climbed up prowls arm to his shoulder then fell across it.  
"is he safe to take out?"prowl chuckled.  
"should be just fine."wheeljack replied.  
*prowls room*  
**can we play something?**  
bumblebee meowed looking up at prowl from the floor.  
"go away please."prowl replied working on his frowned and walked pushed a ball of yarn over to prowl and nuged him in the gently kicked him sighed and walked brought over a mouse silently asking prowl to wind it for him but prowl took it and threw it."go away."prowl let his ears drop and he backed away from prowl.  
**ok sorry i just wanted to play...**  
bumblebee meowed turned around and walked out of prowls headed for the living room.  
*living room*  
he walked over to sari and curled up in her lap while she was talking to jazz.  
"hey bee!"sari exclaimed.  
**hi.**  
bumblebee meowed.  
"whats wrong lil bee?"jazz shook his head.  
meow.**nothing jazz.**  
"are you sure?"sari ask.  
meeeooow.**yeeesss**  
"really?"jazz ask.  
meeeooow!**yeeeessss!**  
bumblebee got out of sari's arms and walked over to optimus.  
**oh great he's giving a 's better then staying with prowl.**  
bumblebee climbed up in optimus' lap.  
**hey boss bot!**  
bumblebee exclaimed hopping onto the controll panel.  
"hi back to prowl he must be looking for you."optimus shook his head.  
**no he's not.**  
bumblebee sighed and picked up the kitten.  
"i'll be right back ultra magnus."optimus carried bumblebee back to prowl.  
*prowls room*  
"prowl i believe this belongs to you."optimus prime looked up and frowned.  
" did he break?"prowl sighed.  
"nothing he just came in and sat on my lap while i was talking to ultra magnus."optimus stood and took the kitten pouted and crossed his arms over his furry chest as he hug in the air by the scruff of his neck.  
"sorry."prowl waived and set bumblebee not to gently on his berth.  
**great back with the kill joy.**  
bumblebee's thought and huffed gaze shifted around prowls room.  
**since he's an aft i guess i'll clean up my if i remember correctly i left that bear right...there!**  
bumblebee jumped off prowls berth and pounced on the picked up and didnt pay attention he turned to far and walked head first into prowls looked down.  
"what are you doing?"prowl ignored him and kept quirked an optic ridge as he followed the kitten with his watched as bumblebee dragged the bear over to a corner and left it looked around and grined when he found the yarn picked it up and dragged it over to the all the toys bumblebee had were in the corner and prowl even checked."yarn,bear,catnip mouse,ball with bell,wind up all of them."prowl muttered to looked up and saw bumblebee's left ear smiled at picked him up."good not bad at cleaning."prowl growled at prowl who just looked down at hissed and pushed away from prowl.  
**so now he wants to play?**  
bumblebee thought bitterly.  
"what dont want to play anymore?"prowl raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest frowned and sat down at his placed bumblebee in his lap and gently pet his felt good but bumblebee was to mad to purr this made prowl frown scratched bumblebee from his ears to his tail but bumblebee still refused to sighed he was really going to miss the soft vibrating went back to just peting between his ears."i'm sorry bumblebee you know i have to get this stuff filled out.i figured you be back to yourself and not want to play anymore."prowl thought and nuzzled his head into prowls scratching finally got to him and he melted into prowls arm."what did you only me to tell you sorry?"prowl shook his head no.  
**no i wanted to know why you were ignoring me.**  
bumblebee meowed looked down at him only to see baby blue eye's of the cute little neon yellow kitten.  
"so what do you say we play around?"prowl smiled.  
**yeah lets do it.**  
bumblebee jumped down from prowls arm and grabed his datapad stylus and ran off.  
"hey!bring it back!"prowl giggled running after him.  
**now this i remember.**  
bumblebee slipped and ran face first into the ran over and picked him up.  
"bumblebee are you ok?"prowl one paw rubbing his nose he looked at prowl and nodded.  
**i think so.**  
bumblebee door suddenly opened.  
"hey guy's!"jazz exclaimed.  
"hi."prowl said.  
mew**hi.**  
bumblebee added.  
"whatcha need?"prowl ask.  
"well were having a dance off and we wanted to know if bumblebee and you wanted to come watch."jazz looked down at bumblebee who nodded his head.  
"ok."prowl went to the living room.  
*living room*  
'I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera  
And one day you'll see, you should give it to me  
And I don't want anyone instead of ya  
Oh babe I'm going crazy, come on and give it to me  
And I ain't never met nobody better-er  
You're someone else's baby.'  
jazz started it was blurrs turn.  
'Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back.'  
blurr finished and it changed to jazz's song but jazz didnt get to dance.  
'Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of I won't back stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me stand my ground and I won't back baby, there ain't no easy way I will stand my ground and I won't back down.'  
bumblebee got up,out of prowls lap, before jazz could move and started break couldnt help it he loved to just watched for a cat he was really good at dancing.  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?And put one of those fingers on each hand up?'  
just as another song started to play in the middle of bumblebee's hand spring sentinel stepped in front of smaked into the primes leg and fell got up and walked over to him and knelt looked over bumblebee before poking him in the side with his held up a paw stating simply he was nodded and picked him up.  
"what is that _thing_?"sentinel ask in stuck his tongue out at him."it's a fur ball,organic,disgusting,good for nothing but bait thing."sentinel hissed at him knowing that wasnt true.  
"uh this cat is the reason your down is bumblebee and i'm sure he'd like it if you would stop talking about him like he's you."prowl huffed in agreement.  
"sir,sentinel prime,sir!"the jet twins said comming in.  
"what?"sentinel ask.  
"sir,there is being no-"jetfire started before he saw bumblebee."what is that?"jetfire ask.  
"yes please explain."jetstorm agreed.  
"this is bumblebee he's stuck as a cat right now."jazz explained.  
"oh."the twins replied.  
"well i'm heading to my room."prowl climbed up his shoulder and they left.  
*prowls room*  
"dont listen to any thing sentinel 's just got a rod stuck up his aft."prowl told let a climbed off prowls shoulder and headed for the door."where are you going?"prowl as bumblebee went to reply but jazz came in.  
"autobot meeting in the living you room guy's!"jazz grabed prowl and dragged him to the quickly scooped bumblebee up.  
**oh please dont do that.**  
bumblebee meowed holding his stomich.  
*living room after the meeting*  
bumblebee was literally rolling around on the floor playing whenever sentinel jerked him growled and went to stand up but optimus kept him down seeing a look in bumblebee's eye's.  
"you little fur ball."sentinel grumbled.  
**uh-oh.**  
bumblebee thought and before he could help it he barfed all over sentinel prime.


End file.
